Memorias de mi muerte
by Bastis
Summary: -OneShot- Vivir, morir, renacer. Cada cosa a su debido tiempo. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando no es la muerte quien tiene la última palabra? -Rin&Sesshomaru-


**Disclaimer:** La historia original y todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

--

_Duérmete sobre mis dolores,_

_si mis dolores no te queman_

_Amárrate a mis alas,_

_acaso mis alas te llevan_

_Endereza mis deseos,_

_acaso te lastima su pelea_

_¡Tú eres lo único que tengo_

_desde que perdí mi tristeza!_

**_(Pablo Neruda)_**

--

El corazón humano es frágil. Si, yo lo sé bien. Lo sé porque tengo uno. Desde tiempos inmemoriales se encoge y se estremece ante los mismos miedos. Hay tanto de compartido en los temores de la humanidad, que al fin y al cabo terminamos pensando que efectivamente somos una ínfima parte del gran todo que nos envuelve y nos lleva a un destino común...

Ese fin último, es ese miedo, con mayúsculas, el primero (¿o más bien el último?). La muerte... Ah, aún me cuesta saborear esa palabra en mis labios al pronunciarla, nombrarla sin dudar y estremecerme. Probablemente encierra para mí un significado mucho más esquivo y oscuro que para cualquier otro ser humano. Sin duda hay mucho de particular en mi vida. ¿O debería decir, en el fin de ella?

Hubo una época en la que yo nada sabía sobre la muerte. La inocencia me llevaba por otros senderos del pensamiento, donde el dolor era apenas una palabra y la muerte no tenía nombre ni rostro. Pero pronto aprendí a reconocerla. Nada quería saber sobre ella, por supuesto, pero la vida, paradójicamente, la puso ante de mí de forma implacable, y no tuve más opción que alzar la mirada y verla.

Morir. Nadie puede darse el lujo de tener recuerdos sobre ese hecho. Es algo que escapa a toda lógica. Nada sabemos sobre nosotros mismos después de eso, todo se detiene, todo cesa. Sin embargo, yo...

Los recuerdos de aquel suceso eran difusos en mi mente, cierto, parecían fantasmas siempre a punto de materializarse y desvaneciéndose en el último instante, como arena escapando entre mis dedos, como algo innombrable y esquivo que palpitaba en mi interior sin atreverse a mostrarse. Pero aún así, allí estaban. No lo sabía todo, no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero al menos sí tenía aquella oscura certeza de que había ocurrido.

A menudo tenía la sensación de perseguir a los recuerdos como a un escurridizo fugitivo, corriendo descalza por los fríos pasillos de la memoria, laberínticos y desordenados, volteando en cada esquina para volver a encontrarme en el punto de partida.

Hasta que finalmente dejé de insistir; hay recuerdos que, una vez sepultados, es mejor que permanezcan así, o se corre el riesgo de despertarlos y enfrentarnos a algo que no queríamos ver.

--

Mucho tiempo atrás, yo había vivido aquella breve parte de mi vida en una pequeña aldea, con otros humanos como yo, con rostros que aprendí a conocer conforme iba creciendo. Hubo algunos a los que amé, realmente escasos, apenas aquellos a quienes me unían lazos de sangre, y el tiempo juntos a ellos fue tan corto que apenas conservo recuerdos de esos lejanos días.

La vida en la aldea era apacible, quizás aburrida para algunos, pero en aquel entonces yo era una niña cuyas ambiciones no iban más allá del pasearme entre el fresco y perfumado aroma de los campos de flores, o chapotear en el agua con el sol de mediodía dándome de lleno en el rostro, feliz y rebosante de juventud. Sin dolor aún.

Mi mundo no contemplaba nada más allá de los límites de la aldea. Mi conocimiento de lo que me rodeaba terminaba allí donde comenzaba el oscuro bosque. Nunca me había aventurado a atravesar esa frontera, y no sentía necesidad alguna de hacerlo.

Veía mi pequeño mundo desde mi corta estatura, con los ojos de la niñez y con el corazón abierto. Y quizás no era por completo feliz con eso, pero era todo cuanto tenía, todo lo que había conocido. No se puede pedir más si no se es capaz de imaginar algo distinto. Además, los niños son persistentes con sus esperanzas e ilusiones. Y yo, sin duda, aún soñaba. Y mucho.

Sin embargo, penas y oscuros presagios se cernían ya sobre mí mucho antes de que yo pudiera siquiera adivinarlo.

El antiguo Japón de las guerras civiles, la época feudal... Sengoku. En aquellos tiempos turbulentos, las traiciones y los sangrientos enfrentamientos eran moneda corriente. Las aldeas se exponían a un desconcertante estado de desprotección, y muchas veces el sobrevivir era una cuestión de azar. Después de todo, ¿qué podían hacer los aldeanos frente a cada nuevo ataque? Difícilmente lograrían vencer. Lo máximo a que se podía aspirar era arrodillarse y suplicar clemencia, rogar no convertirse en una víctima más, en una cabeza que rueda entre la suciedad del suelo polvoriento, en otro cadáver abandonado a su suerte en una noche de choque de espadas relucientes, para ser alumbrado por el amanecer con ojos abiertos que ya no pueden contemplar nada. Sólo eso, rogar. Pero, ¿quién se detendría a escuchar esa clase de súplicas?

--

Aquella noche, cuando los bandidos irrumpieron en la aldea, el fuego iniciado por ellos se desató rápidamente, devorando con voracidad las cabañas y obligando a los aldeanos a abandonar sus hogares. Una vez fuera, por completo expuestos y totalmente desprevenidos, eran ultimados de manera innecesariamente sangrienta, como un agregado de crueldad, a la manera de firma y sello de la labor bien cumplida por aquellos asesinos.

Recuerdo vagamente el humo que sumió a la aldea en un manto de neblina gris, las llamas que, lejos de apaciguarse, avanzaban veloces y se elevaban hacia el cielo, contrastando sus furiosos matices de fuego con la bóveda celeste, estrellada y silenciosa.

Los aldeanos hacían desesperados intentos de huida pero el lugar estaba rodeado. Algunos se defendían con precarias armas, otros utilizaban todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, echando mano de los elementos usados para cosechar la tierra. Pero ni aún los más fornidos o hábiles corrieron mejor suerte; nada podían hacer quienes no conocían más que la monótona vida de aldea frente a aquellos hombres entrenados en la guerra.

Todo pasó frente a mis ojos. Mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos. Aquella noche no hubo lugar para la piedad. Pronto, el hedor a sangre, mezclado con el humo que tornaba insoportable el respirar, volvieron el ambiente pesado y sofocante.

Yo sostenía la estera que servía de puerta para la pequeña cabaña, estrujándola entre mis manos, temblando, sin poder dejar de estremecerme violentamente de pies a cabeza. Espiaba el exterior por un mínimo espacio que mostraba frente a mis ojos el macabro espectáculo que se desarrollaba afuera.

Recuerdo que mi madre había salido sin demoras de nuestra cabaña cuando comenzó el fuego, llevando en brazos a mi pequeño hermano, nacido unas semanas atrás, y aferrando fuertemente mi mano. Corrí descalza siguiéndole el paso, intentando no soltarme, sintiendo el suelo pegajoso y húmedo bajos mis pies; la sangre se esparcía por todos lados como charcos dejados por la lluvia.

Con una mirada fiera, un bandido se interpuso en nuestra huida. Sujeté la mano de mi madre cuando sentí que me estaba soltando, traté de aferrarme a ella hasta casi clavarle las uñas, pero la violenta fuerza del hombre me arrojó hacia atrás, y vislumbré a lo lejos y entre el humo cómo aquel asesino se acercaba a ellos con una demencial sonrisa en su rostro y una retorcida daga en alto.

Primero pensé en gritar, pero enseguida determiné que sería de más utilidad correr hacia mi madre. Pero nada pude hacer; repentinamente la figura de mi padre emergió de una esquina dando grandes zancadas, quedándose casi sin aliento; nos había perdido el rastro al salir en aquella desesperada carrera de la cabaña porque él se encontraba lejos aún cuando la aldea fue invadida. Su rostro se llenó de espanto ante la escena y noté que se quedaba paralizado por completo. Él me tapaba la visión. Había escuchado a mi madre gritar y a mi hermano dejar de llorar. En el silencio, pude oír claramente los latidos de mi corazón retumbando en mis sienes.

Recomponiéndose rápidamente, mi padre me había sujetado fuertemente por la muñeca, haciéndome daño. Pero justo antes de emitir un quejido de dolor, comprendí que era su desesperado intento por apartarme del camino del atacante que, habiendo acabado ya con parte de mi familia, avanzaba ahora a pasos agigantados hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos nosotros para terminar su trabajo, mientras yo aún permanecía absorta en la escena anterior. Con brusquedad me empujó dentro de la cabaña, permaneciendo él afuera como una especie de carnada, y yo caí pesadamente en el suelo del oscuro interior.

En cuanto me puse de pie y pude mirar hacia afuera, contemplé aterrada aquella espada sucia de otra sangre incrustándose en el abdomen de mi padre, y cuando pude ver que algo agudo y brillante sobresalía lentamente de su espalda, y comprendí que había sido atravesado de un lado a otro, un impulso incontrolable me hizo voltearme y vomitar, dejando que mi cuerpo se convulsionara una y otra vez hasta no tener ya nada que expulsar.

Me forcé a que el aire entrara en mis pulmones dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Mi corazón desbocado corría a tal velocidad que llegué a pensar que se detendría de un momento a otro. ¿Por qué, por qué no se detenía? ¿Por qué no lo hacía de una vez? Yo no quería seguir mirando.

Allí afuera la matanza continuaba; la gente de la aldea había sido arrasada en tan breve tiempo, que aunque aún se oían grupos aislados de enfrentamiento y pedidos de auxilio, sin duda la gran mayoría ya había muerto.

Me senté en el rincón más oscuro de la cabaña, abrazando mis piernas, temblando en forma incontrolable, incapaz de llorar, incapaz de huir. Permanecí largo tiempo esperando que de un momento a otro alguno de aquellos bandidos irrumpiera y acabara con mi vida. Comencé a desear que ocurriera de una vez. Pero nada pasó. Los ruidos afuera amainaron, y en algún momento de la madrugada caí en una especie de intranquilo sueño, donde imágenes confusas y terroríficas se mezclaban con aquel pestilente olor a humo y sangre que irritaba mi garganta.

Cuando desperté, con sorpresa descubriéndome viva aún, había amanecido. El interior de la cabaña se encontraba por completo iluminado por los rayos de sol. Con dificultad me puse de pie y me tambalee al dar los primeros pasos. Por primera vez en toda la noche transcurrida pude contemplarme un instante; me miré las manos como si fueran de un extraño. Toda mi piel estaba cubierta por el tono grisáceo del humo, mis pies se encontraban repletos de tierra y sangre reseca.

Salí al exterior y la luz de la mañana me golpeó dolorosamente en los ojos. Los entrecerré intentando enfocar a mi alrededor, para contemplar la máxima devastación que en mi corta vida pudiera llegar a imaginar. A lo lejos se consumía lo poco que quedaba de la chamuscada madera de una de las cabañas. Nada de lo que hacía a la aldea reconocible como tal quedaba en pie. El humo se elevaba lúgubremente hacia el cielo, cerca ya de extinguirse.

La visión de los cadáveres desparramados por todo el lugar resultaba tenebrosa ahora que la luz del amanecer les daba de lleno. Me llevé una mano a la boca y apreté fuertemente mientras caminaba entre aquella desolación. Esquivaba cuerpos, evitaba identificar algún rostro conocido. Sin darme cuenta cuándo, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer copiosamente, pero yo no las dominaba. No sentía emoción alguna. Sentía que iba a caer en la desesperación de un momento a otro, como quien está al borde de un precipicio, pero no había ira, ni tristeza, ni miedo. Sólo un inmenso vacío en mi interior, como si alguien hubiera cavado un profundo pozo en mi pecho y hubiera arrancado de ahí el corazón.

Caminé torpemente hasta sobrepasar los límites de la aldea, más allá de donde nunca había ido, dejando atrás aquellas ruinas, sintiendo cómo el aire se volvía más y más respirable a medida que avanzaba, pero el vacío en mi pecho no cesaba.

Cuando llegué a los límites del bosque, continué caminando con la vista fija en el suelo. No sabía a dónde me dirigía. De hecho, no pensaba en absolutamente nada. Y peor aún, no sentía nada.

Pero repentinamente algo me obstruyó el paso y levanté la mirada. Hubo sorpresa en mi rostro al descubrir a un pequeño grupo de aldeanos, unas pocas mujeres y varios hombres. Estaban visiblemente heridos, seguramente habían logrado escapar y se habían cobijado en la oscuridad del bosque esperando que amaneciera. Pero no sentí el alivio de encontrarme con personas conocidas, de ver sobrevivientes. Una total indiferencia se había apoderado de mí.

¿Rin? – pronunció una mujer joven, reconociéndome, al tiempo que me miraba de reojo y con algo de indiferencia.

Sí, esa era yo. Creí haber respondido afirmativamente pero comprendí que no había sido así cuando noté que las miradas curiosas aún permanecían sobre mí, seguramente esperando alguna explicación sobre mi hazaña de supervivencia.

Hice un nuevo intento, pero las palabras no cruzaron mis labios. Las recordaba, entendía su significado, sabía cuál era la respuesta a lo que ellos me preguntaban, pero sencillamente no fui capaz de hablar.

Los hombres se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a darme la espalda, retomando una acalorada discusión sobre los pasos a seguir.

Noté que unos cuantos niños habían sobrevivido; se aferraban fuertemente a las faldas de sus madres, y pude leer en sus miradas todo lo que habían visto la noche anterior.

Me senté junto a un árbol y me acurruqué, abrazando mis piernas. En mi infantil mente intenté imaginar qué ocurriría desde aquel momento en adelante. Pero nada útil se cruzaba por mi mente. Parecía haberme quedado en blanco, al igual que las palabras que no querían salir de mi boca.

Cuando la discusión finalizó con la decisión de iniciar la reconstrucción de la aldea con lo que estuviera al alcance, los hombres tomaron la delantera encaminándose hacia aquel terreno en ruinas donde habían estado emplazados nuestros hogares. Las mujeres, que habían formado un pequeño grupo aparte y no intervenían en las decisiones, tomaron rápidamente a sus niños y se dispusieron a seguir a los hombres.

De repente, me vi sola en aquel claro del bosque. Nadie volteó a mirarme, nadie reparó en que se habían olvidado de mí. Es que aquellas no eran mi madre, ni ellos mi padre, ni esos niños mi pequeño hermano. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de mi desamparo y desprotección. Ya nadie velaría por mí. Ya no tenía familia. ¿Qué significa eso para un niño? ¿Qué clase de soledad es esa? Las palabras que momentos antes me esforzaba por pronunciar retrocedieron y se ocultaron definitivamente frente a esos pensamientos, decididas a no volver a salir.

--

Desde entonces, no volví a hablar. Simplemente dejé de intentarlo. Me sumergí en aquel mundo de silencio, contemplé la lenta reconstrucción de la aldea y el paso del tiempo, colaboré todo lo que un niño puede colaborar con las tareas cotidianas. Algunas familias se restablecieron y otras nuevas se formaron; yo tenía la sensación de estar constantemente a la deriva, ocupando lugares que no me pertenecían, en un mundo prestado. Solía alimentarme de lo que alguien me entregaba por caridad, o me procuraba yo misma el alimento.

Las guerras habían endurecido los corazones y la gente parecía temerosa todo el tiempo, preocupándose únicamente por la propia supervivencia. No esperaba que nadie se compadeciera de mí. Al fin y al cabo, yo era una boca más que alimentar en una época en la que todo escaseaba, y por mi corta edad ni siquiera podía realizar pesadas labores para ganármelo.

Muchas veces recibía un trato cruel por parte de los aldeanos, pero nada podía hacer, las palabras ya nunca más habían querido volver a mi boca, y además, no hubiera tenido el valor para enfrentarlos. Tampoco esperaba que nadie saliera en mi defensa. ¿Quién lo haría? Era la única que lo había perdido todo. Podría haber muerto aquella noche junto con mi familia, pero el destino quiso ensañarse conmigo. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

Y así, el tiempo se deslizó lentamente por nuestras vidas.

Hasta que otra oscura noche, mi vida volvió a cambiar, esta vez en forma definitiva.

--

El trato al que me sometían algunos aldeanos, las pérdidas tempranas, no habían logrado quebrantar mi espíritu alegre, las ilusiones de la infancia. A menudo me adentraba en el bosque para recoger flores o simplemente dejarme rodear por el silencio de aquella espesura, respirando la frescura del ambiente. Aquel día había conseguido atrapar un pez que preparé en una de las hogueras, y había encontrado algunas setas comestibles; quizás serían mi cena. Coloqué todo en una hoja que enrollé, y continué mi camino llevándola bajo el brazo.

Había aprendido algunas nociones básicas sobre la identificación de las hierbas medicinales, a fuerza de contemplar a las mujeres que salían a recolectarlas y se dedicaban luego a prepararlas para su consumo. Logré reconocer algunas que eran beneficiosas en casos de envenenamiento, y rápidamente noté los vistosos colores de aquellas que resultaban útiles para la cicatrización. Las corté y guardé dentro de mi ropa, y sentí por un momento un cierto orgullo de mí misma. Recuerdo que reí alegremente. Pero sin demoras recordé que no tenía nadie a quien exhibir mis logros, y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

Permanecí pensativa unos momentos, cabizbaja y ensimismada ante aquella certeza de la soledad, hasta que reparé distraídamente en la maleza que me rodeaba, que por lo general no solía presentar grandes modificaciones ni sorpresas, pero esta vez algo llamó mi atención.

En aquel claro, donde caían pesadamente los rayos del sol del atardecer, vislumbré a un hombre que se encontraba sentado, con su espalda recostada en un árbol cercano. Se lo veía agotado, supuse que alguna herida lo aquejaba, pero sus ropas lo cubrían por completo y no pude cerciorarme. Notaba el cansancio en el ritmo agitado de su respiración, no así en su rostro, que se mantenía impasible y con una altiva mirada dirigida hacia algún punto perdido.

Me acerqué para contemplarlo mejor. Yo había aprendido a temer a la gente, pero él me inspiraba una extraña confianza, quizás por pensar que al estar herido no podría atacarme. Desde luego, de haber imaginado de quién se trataba, y de no haber tenido la imprudencia de una niña, quizás habría huido de allí desde un principio.

Pero aquella revelación, que en principio ignoraba, me llegó de repente, en cuanto pude mejorar la visión que tenía de él. Lo supe: no era un ser humano.

Su apariencia era la de un hombre, pero rápidamente noté que se trataba de un yōkai. En aquella época donde se sucedían los ataques a las aldeas perpetrados por aquellas criaturas, no era difícil identificar a uno. Pero yo nunca había estado tan próxima a uno de esos sangrientos seres... Sus manos, que descansaban relajadamente junto a su cuerpo, exhibían unas largas garras que lo delataban. Su cabello plateado se extendía hasta más abajo de su cintura, rozando el suelo. Su figura era imponente, aún sin estar de pie, y vislumbré dos magníficas espadas sostenidas de su cintura.

Al tiempo que lo contemplaba, me preguntaba si habría adoptado la apariencia humana por algún motivo en especial o si era aquel su aspecto real. ¿Se transformaría de un momento a otro en alguna criatura horripilante, quizás cuando me viera allí de pie entre los arbustos?

Seguramente se había percatado de mi presencia mucho antes de dar señas de ello, pero finalmente lo hizo. Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en mí. Era una mirada soberbia y llena de desprecio. No había dudas, su fuerte presencia, algo en él hacía imposible que se tratara de un humano. Sentí miedo, pero algo me hizo permanecer allí. O quizás justamente el miedo no me dejó moverme.

Permanecimos unos segundos sosteniéndonos mutuamente la mirada. Sus ojos transmitían una frialdad que parecía calarme hasta los huesos. Noté que mi corazón se agitaba, le temía y al mismo tiempo me estaba arriesgando demasiado. Una extraña emoción por el peligro se arremolinaba en mi estómago. Rápidamente enfoqué mi mirada hacia el suelo, incapaz de continuar contemplándolo sin comenzar a temblar. De reojo noté que, ante mi gesto, él también volteó la mirada con desdén como dando por finalizada aquella batalla visual.

Algo me impulsó a avanzar unos pasos, casi pensar en lo que podría ocurrirme. Quizás su inesperada reacción, simplemente ignorarme, me desconcertó. Estando aún a una considerable distancia de él, deposité tímidamente en el suelo los alimentos que llevaba conmigo. Supuse que si no podía moverse quizás tampoco podría alimentarse. Mi corazón de niña se regocijó ante la idea de poder ayudar a alguien de semejante manera. Pero, ¿ayudar a un yōkai? La gente de la aldea me odiaría si se enterara.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio un momento.

- No es necesario que hagas eso. Detesto la comida humana – dijo de repente sin mirarme, con su voz masculina, suave pero enérgica. Aquel matiz de su voz me resultó agradable, no así la frase, que me hizo sentir algo humillada por el rechazo.

Dolida, me di la vuelta dispuesta a regresar a la aldea, caminando a paso lento y con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda; imaginaba que de un momento a otro se abalanzaría sobre mí para acabar con mi vida. Pero me sorprendí al encontrarme ya en la aldea, habiendo dejado el bosque atrás. Y nada había ocurrido. ¿Me permitió escapar? Quizás no acostumbraba atacar humanos indefensos, y menos aún una niña como yo, que serían para él tan fáciles de destruir como un simple movimiento de sus garras. Pero, ¿acaso los yôkais conocían la piedad? No que yo supiera.

--

Al salir del bosque, me quedé un momento contemplando el cielo estrellado que se extendía sobre mi cabeza. Había anochecido rápidamente. Luego dirigí la mirada al pequeño estanque junto al que me encontraba. Como tantas otras veces, entré en él. El agua me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su superficie estaba tan calma, blanquecina por el reflejo de la luna, que me resultó muy sencillo vislumbrar los ágiles movimientos de un pez. Rápidamente sumergí ambas manos y atrapé el resbaladizo cuerpo. Había decidido llevarle más alimento, en caso de comprobar que hubiera comido lo que yo había dejado junto a él. Después de todo, no se había mostrado agresivo.

Cuando me disponía a salir, la luz de unas antorchas me dio de lleno en el rostro. Eran algunos de los hombres de la aldea. Me sobresaltaron, e instintivamente aferré contra mi cuerpo el pez que ya casi había dejado de luchar.

- Así que tú eres la ladrona de peces – dijo uno de los hombres, visiblemente furioso. ¿Acaso un pez significaba tanto? Pero si apenas tomaba lo que necesitaba para alimentarme y sobrevivir...

Uno de ellos extendió su mano para tomarme bruscamente por un brazo, y me sacó sin dificultad del agua. Una vez en la orilla, me vi rodeada por ellos; la luz de las antorchas les daba un aspecto fantasmal. Rápidamente sentí el primer puntapié en mi costado, tomándome por sorpresa. Pero casi no tuve tiempo de razonar lo que ocurría. Los golpes comenzaron a sucederse uno tras otro, mientras repetían sin cesar que yo era una ladrona. Vi con tristeza que el pez que había conseguido atrapar se encontraba en el suelo, no muy lejos de mí, cubierto de tierra; había cesado de agitarse. El dolor me invadió, y sólo atiné a encogerme y esperar que todo terminara.

De repente sentí que me elevaban en el aire. Nuevamente, el primero me había tomado por la ropa. Mis pies no tocaban el suelo y su fétido aliento golpeaba mi rostro. Estaba enfurecido.

- Das lástima porque eres una niña incapacitada. Por eso los de la aldea te regalan alimento. Pero sabes que está prohibido robar los peces – dijo uno de los hombres, mirándome con desprecio.

- Si vuelves a hacerlo te juro que te mataré – dijo el que me sostenía, al tiempo que me daba una sonora bofetada que me hizo caer al suelo. En cuanto me vi libre, eché a correr todo lo que mi adolorido cuerpo me permitía.

- Esa niña es repugnante, ni siquiera puede gritar – oí a mis espaldas mientras me alejaba.

- Es que perdió la voz cuando vio cómo unos bandidos mataban a su familia frente a sus ojos – le informó otro.

Aquella noche apenas logré conciliar el sueño. Me dediqué a esperar que amaneciera. Respiraba con dificultad, el dolor en mis costillas empezaba a hacerse notar. Intenté varias veces abrir mi ojo derecho, pero había comenzado a inflamarse y el dolor me forzó a mantenerlo cerrado.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, tomé las hierbas medicinales que había recolectado el día anterior y me dirigí hacia el bosque. Mi andar era lento, esta vez ya no por miedo, sino porque caminar me significaba un enorme esfuerzo.

Me sorprendió ver al llegar al claro que el yōkai aún permanecía ahí. No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo. Sin duda debió haber sido fuertemente herido; había permanecido toda la noche en la misma posición. Pero su aspecto había mejorado y parecía haberse restablecido bastante.

Me aproximé a él todo lo que me permitió el valor. ¿Los yōkais utilizaban hierbas medicinales? ¿Cómo curaban sus heridas? Casi sentí deseos de reír por mi ocurrencia. Con un poco de suerte, se reiría de mi absurdo gesto y me dejaría huir con vida.

- No quiero – dijo antes de permitir que me acercara más. Me sorprendí, ya que creí que no había reparado en lo que yo llevaba en las manos. Sin duda sus sentidos captaban cada detalle.

Hice caso omiso de sus palabras, y avanzando un poco más me puse de rodillas, ofreciéndole tímidamente las hierbas que había recolectado un rato antes. Ante la osadía de mi gesto, decidí agachar la cabeza en señal de respeto para evitar enfurecerlo.

- Ya te dije que no quiero nada – repitió sin mirarme. Agaché la mirada sin saber cómo proceder, decepcionada por su rechazo.

Permanecí en silencio algo turbada.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro? – dijo de repente, con voz serena, mirándome por primera vez. Aquella pregunta sin duda me desconcertó. No esperaba que mostrara ese interés por mí. Desde luego, hacía tiempo que ya no estaba acostumbrada a que me hicieran esa clase de preguntas. No hubiera sabido qué responder en caso de haber sido capaz de hablar.

Transcurrió un instante, en el que sólo pude mirarlo a los ojos como queriendo transmitirle mi limitación.

- Está bien, no es necesario que me lo digas – agregó, seguramente interpretando la ausencia de respuesta como un silencio voluntario. Hubiera querido explicarle que no, que yo sencillamente no era capaz de hablar, pero que en aquel momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hubiera deseado poder responderle a alguien.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreírle ampliamente, y experimenté algo que creía ya olvidado, aquella cálida sensación cuando se es tenido en cuenta por alguien, cuando alguien se preocupa por lo que nos ocurre.

- ¿Por qué te pones feliz? Sólo fue una pregunta – dijo él, mirándome extrañado. Desde luego, no podía comprender mi felicidad. Y yo quería compartirla con él, contárselo todo, pero no podía hacerlo.

--

Aquel día regresé rebosante de felicidad a la aldea, dando pequeños saltos a la vera del estanque donde la noche anterior había sido castigada. Entonando una canción que resonaba en mi memoria sin saber dónde la había escuchado, me dirigí a la pequeña cabaña donde me refugiaba. Había servido como un minúsculo depósito de los elementos para cosechar la tierra, pero ahora se encontraba en muy mal estado. Yo no podía permanecer a la intemperie y tampoco tenía una familia que me acogiera, así que hallar aquel lugar abandonado fue para mí una bendición en medio de tantos contratiempos. Cuando los aldeanos se enteraron, nadie se quejó. Después de todo, ya no lo utilizaban.

Corrí la estera que hacía las veces de puerta y me sorprendió hallar dentro a un anciano que se encontraba sentado de espaldas. Al percatarse de mi presencia, volteó a mirarme. Lo observé con detenimiento; era tuerto y no reconocí su rostro. No era alguien de la región.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta casucha es tuya, niña? – preguntó. Había maldad en su rostro.

Yo asentí con algo de temor. Pero rápidamente unos gritos provenientes del exterior me sobresaltaron. Hombres y mujeres lanzaban exclamaciones horrorizados.

- ¡No puede ser, esos malditos ya me alcanzaron! – dijo el hombre junto a mí. No pude comprender el sentido de esa enigmática frase, porque al momento siguiente ya estaba huyendo a toda velocidad.

Permanecí paralizada, oculta en la cabaña mirando hacia el exterior, igual que aquella lejana noche, pero esta vez contemplando cómo una manada de lobos había irrumpido en la aldea y se abalanzaban sin preámbulos sobre toda persona que hallaban a su paso. Acallaron los gritos en pocos segundos y se hizo el silencio. Aquellos animales parecían estar realmente hambrientos. Pronto la visión de la sangre y los cuerpos destrozados se tornó insoportable y desvié la mirada. Mi cuerpo no respondía, quería huir pero, ¿hacia dónde?

Observé al anciano que había invadido mi lugar. Corría confusamente intentando determinar qué dirección tomar, viéndose rodeado por aquellos lobos que le mostraban ampliamente sus colmillos y dejaban escapar saliva en anticipación del festín que iban a darse con él. Cerré los puños con fuerza hasta sentir dolor. Quise cerrar los ojos pero todo se sucedió tan rápido que la imagen se grabó en mi mente antes que pudiera evitarlo. El hombre se lanzó al agua, creyendo así librarse de una muerte segura, pero los lobos, sin dudarlo, se arrojaron detrás de él. Pude ver el espanto en su rostro, y pronto comenzó a gritar cuando sintió que lo tomaban por sus brazos y piernas, clavando los dientes en su carne, arrastrándolo fuera del agua. Luego se mantuvieron expectantes sin soltarlo. ¿Acaso no iban a devorarlo? ¿Qué esperaban?

- Por fin te encontré, ladrón insolente. Quiero que me devuelvas el fragmento – dijo una voz masculina. Los lobos retrocedieron abriéndole el paso respetuosamente. Se trataba de un joven hombre que vestía pieles a la manera de un taparrabos y protegiendo sus piernas desde la rodilla hacia abajo; llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una cola. Irradiaba una impresionante fuerza. Deduje que se trataba de un yōkai-lobo, y aquella debía ser su manada. Así que los lobos estaban obedeciendo órdenes.

- Perdóname – dijo el anciano, dirigiendo su mano temblorosa al interior de su ropa y extrayendo de allí algo que le entregó al joven.

- El fragmento de Shikon - dijo el yōkai-lobo en un susurro, contemplándolo fascinado con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Pude vislumbrar de qué se trataba cuando el hombre lo sostuvo en alto. ¡Era un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama! Resplandecía fuertemente con un color violáceo.

Había oído hablar de aquella legendaria joya, que tiempo atrás había sido protegida y purificada por una sacerdotisa. Al morir ella, también la Shikon no Tama había desaparecido, pero había rumores de que recientemente había vuelto a este mundo y había sido fragmentada en innumerables trozos. Se decía que tanto yōkais como humanos codiciosos andaban en su búsqueda para beneficiarse con los enormes poderes que hasta sólo un fragmento podía otorgar a su dueño. De hecho, algunos afirmaban que varios ataques en aldeas de la región estaban relacionados con ello, en aquella frenética lucha por el poder.

Yo había escuchado la historia varias veces, pero para mí y para muchos niños no era más que una leyenda que resultaba entretenida de oír. No imaginábamos que efectivamente tales sangrientas batallas podían desatarse por causa de esa joya. En la infancia, uno difícilmente concibe lo que el hombre es en realidad. Ahora, frente a mis ojos, tenía la prueba de que su existencia era cierta.

- Qué generoso, ¿vas a perdonarme la vida? – dijo el anciano respetuosamente, visiblemente asustado, al notar que el joven se volteaba y emprendía el camino de regreso por donde había venido. Pero ante esas palabras, se detuvo.

- Ah, lo había olvidado - respondió. Y a continuación desplegó sus garras en un rápido movimiento rasgando el abdomen del anciano, tan sorpresivamente que no llegó a gritar. Su cuerpo sin vida cayó pesadamente al suelo.

- Bien, terminamos con nuestro trabajo. Regresaré al refugio. Cómanse a los aldeanos que quieran – dijo, dirigiéndose a los lobos. De algún modo, estos parecieron comprender lo que les decía su líder, y se dispusieron a devorar a los que aún permanecían con vida.

Noté que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar de una forma incontrolable. Pero la fuerza que hasta entonces me había abandonado retornó a mí y eché a correr en dirección al bosque. Tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrar a aquel yōkai; después de todo, él no había intentado matarme. Con un poco de suerte quizás podría salvarme de esto. No había nadie más a quien recurrir. Volvía a estar completamente sola.

Pronto escuché ladridos y gruñidos a mis espaldas. Rápidamente acortaron la distancia y pude sentir cómo olfateaban el aire sintiendo su proximidad hacia mí. Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza en mi pecho, me estaba quedando sin aliento pero les ordenaba a mis piernas que siguieran en movimiento. Cuando mis fuerzas empezaron a flaquear, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos en forma desesperada. Me estaban alcanzando.

De repente sentí mi pie chocar contra algo duro, una enorme raíz que sobresalía en la tierra, e inevitablemente tropecé, cayendo bruscamente hacia adelante. Apenas tuve un segundo para voltearme y ver varios lobos saltando en el aire, lanzándose hacia mí. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y no transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que, habiendo sentido los primeros dientes clavándose en mi cuerpo, noté el penetrante olor a sangre, mi sangre, y pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

--

¿Qué ocurrió después? En ese punto mi memoria se torna borrosa. Partí del mundo de los vivos, de eso no hay duda; me sentí ligera, como si flotara en un mundo se sombras. Una increíble fuerza me arrastraba hacia una zona de luces cegadoras. Me mantenía expectante, como presintiendo que estaba a punto de presenciar una revelación; pero el camino parecía eterno y yo no alcanzaba el final. Aquello puede haber durado segundos, u horas. No podría decirlo con exactitud. Había perdido toda noción.

Hasta que, repentinamente, unas manos invisibles comenzaron a arrastrarme en la dirección contraria. No pude resistirme, nuevamente la fuerza era irrefrenable. Vertiginosamente, vi pasar al revés todo lo que había atravesado anteriormente. Empecé a sentirme mareada. Y finalmente abrí los ojos.

¿Abrí los ojos? Sí. Alguien me sostenía en sus brazos. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con el rostro de aquel yōkai que había hallado en el bosque. Su mirada era inexpresiva, pero me sostenía firmemente. Pareció comprobar durante unos segundos con curiosidad que efectivamente me encontraba con vida, y entonces me depositó con indiferencia en el suelo, dándome la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

Más tarde lo sabría.

Él era Sesshomaru, hijo del gran Inu no Taishō, el legendario guardián de las tierras del Este, aquel que mucho tiempo atrás había conseguido las mayores hazañas y se había ganado el respeto de todos los yōkais. Viajaba en compañía de Jaken, un pequeño yōkai sin grandes habilidades que, habiendo quedado fascinado por la fuerza y los poderes del señor Sesshomaru y habiendo sido salvado por él en una ocasión, se convirtió en su sirviente, mostrándole una gran lealtad a su amo y exaltando siempre su figura con demostraciones de admiración y respeto. Aunque él nunca retribuía nada de eso; simplemente le permitía permanecer a su lado, pero no se conocía en él debilidad alguna, algún gesto de piedad, una señal de afecto. Todo él era pura fortaleza y soberbia.

Sería el señor Jaken quien luego me ayudaría con su relato a llenar las lagunas de mi memoria, sobre aquel punto oscuro en mi vida.

--

Aquel día, el señor Sesshomaru se había internado en el bosque, quizás percibiendo el olor a sangre por la matanza reciente. De esa forma llegó hasta mi cuerpo sin vida.

Más tarde supe que por aquel entonces había adquirido recientemente a Tenseiga, el Colmillo Sagrado, la espada dejada por su padre para que fuera heredada por él. Supe también que existía otra espada, Tessaiga, que había sido dejada para su medio hermano Inuyasha. El señor Sesshomaru la codiciaba, pero nunca pudo tenerla, de nada le valieron los violentos enfrentamientos con su hermano. No estaba hecha para él.

Tessaiga era capaz de destruirlo todo a su alcance con un solo movimiento. Tenseiga era capaz de traer a los muertos de regreso al mundo de los vivos. Una quitaba la vida y la otra la otorgaba. Dos hermanos enemistados que poseían dos espadas hechas para complementarse.

Al reconocerme en aquel sendero del bosque, el señor Sesshomaru empuñó la espada y se dispuso a probar su utilidad. Cuando se sostiene a Tenseiga junto a un cadáver, se es capaz de ver los trabajadores de la muerte merodeando el cuerpo para llevárselo al otro mundo. Pero Tenseiga es capaz de cortarlos. Con un rápido movimiento, me liberó de mi funesto destino. Sólo a partir de ahí comienzan mis recuerdos, cuando volví a abrir los ojos y descubrí con sorpresa que... estaba viva. No había rastro alguno en mi cuerpo de las heridas que me habían llevado a la muerte. Y también ahora... podía hablar.

--

Permanecí inmóvil un momento, ante tantas revelaciones. Me sorprendió ver que el señor Sesshomaru ya se alejaba. ¿Acaso me volvía a la vida para luego dejarme allí, sola? En principio sentí ira contra él por su indiferente actitud, pero esa sensación rápidamente fue reemplazada por la admiración hacia el hombre que me había salvado de los brazos de la muerte. Aquel pequeño gesto que yo había tenido con él cuando estuvo herido parecía haber despertado en su frío corazón algo parecido a la compasión.

Torpemente me puse de pie. Sentía al señor Jaken protestar a mi lado por la frialdad de su amo hacia él, casi sin reparar en mi presencia. ¿Qué haré?, me preguntaba una y otra vez. No quería regresar a la aldea. Seguramente no había quedado nadie con vida allí. Y no deseaba comenzar otra reconstrucción de mi vida, por segunda vez... sola.

Miré hacia el frente, al señor Sesshomaru que se alejaba. Casi sin pensarlo comencé a seguirlo, y noté cómo rápidamente el señor Jaken nos alcanzaba, sin dejar de quejarse. Me sonrojé ante mi atrevimiento, de modo que una vez logré ponerme a la par de él, continué caminando a su lado tímidamente con la mirada puesta en el suelo. No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, simplemente lo seguía. Ahora tenía a alguien a quien seguir. Y al cabo de un tiempo de caminar en silencio, intenté disimular mientras lo contemplaba de reojo. Su altura me resultaba imponente, y rápidamente entendí que yo ya estaba ligada a él por el afecto. El hecho de que no intentó matarme la primera vez que lo vi, el modo en que señaló los golpes en mi cara la segunda vez, y por último este impagable gesto de devolverme la vida... Todo eso hizo que simplemente no tuviera más opción que admirarlo.

De ese modo emprendí mi viaje con él y el señor Jaken, quien a menudo me regaña por mis ocurrencias, pero he aprendido a apreciarlo; la palabra "familia" ha vuelto a mi boca finalmente...

--

Al tiempo de conocer la enemistad entre el señor Sesshomaru y su hermano menor, Inuyasha, varias veces nos cruzamos en nuestros caminos de modo que yo lo conocía, y no faltaron ocasiones en las que ambos se enfrascaron en sangrientas peleas. Aquel muchacho no me resultaba desagradable, pero preferí omitir mi opinión porque el señor Sesshomaru parecía francamente contrariado con mi simpatía por él y el grupo que lo acompañaba, entre los que estaba aquella joven humana llamada Kagome, que siempre se había mostrado amable conmigo.

Según el señor Jaken me relataba, el señor Sesshomaru, a quien él halagaba incansablemente, despreciaba a su medio hermano debido a su condición de hanyō. Es decir que aquel joven no era un yōkai, sino que la sangre de yōkai de su padre se había mezclado con la sangre humana de su madre, y habitaban en él ambas naturalezas. El señor Sesshomaru despreciaba aquella mezcla, aquella porción humana que su hermano poseía, y que para él no era otra cosa que una clara debilidad. Él pensaba así de los humanos, pero... a mí me permitió permanecer a su lado.

Aún hoy a menudo me pregunto qué es lo que me hizo distinta ante sus ojos, por qué no sintió su habitual rechazo por mi condición humana.

Pero no le hago esa clase de preguntas. Sé que sus respuestas son breves y sus palabras escasas. Me basta con permanecer a su lado. No importa que permanezca en silencio, que nos dirija una impasible mirada y luego siga su camino sin decir nada. No importa, puesto que lo he visto perder la paciencia cuando he estado en peligro, he visto cómo su calma y frialdad se quebraban como un cristal. Y ha vuelto a salvarme tantas veces... Me salvó de la muerte y luego de la soledad. Y me agrada pensar que yo he logrado en él lo que nadie pudo: despertar en su rígido corazón todo lo que le era desconocido, el deseo de cuidar de alguien y el temor a perderlo.

Es verdad, es probable que cuando yo muera, él tenga aún un largo tiempo por delante, como me dijo una vez el señor Jaken. Pero siempre recuerdo aquella ocasión en que se lo pregunté, cuando me detuve para contemplar al costado del camino unas tumbas anónimas, en las que los nombres de las lápidas se habían borrado con el paso del tiempo, y donde ya nadie dejaba flores.

- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿me recordará cuando yo muera? – le pregunté, al tiempo que cortaba un puñado de flores y las depositaba en las tumbas.

Pude ver un fugaz estremecimiento en su mirada, su rostro más severo que de costumbre. Me contempló un instante.

- No seas tonta, Rin – me respondió finalmente, volteando su rostro para ocultar aquel breve brillo de sus ojos, aquel signo que yo conocía muy bien. La tristeza.

Sonreí alegremente al vislumbrar lo que él nunca diría.

Y sólo pedí a la vida poder permanecer con el señor Sesshomaru, para siempre.

**_FIN_**

--

******¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Verónica. Este no es el primer fanfic que escribo, pero sí el primero que publico. Hay otro en proceso y más largo, pero hace unos días tuve ganas de escribirte éste y no pude parar hasta terminarlo. Hace poco estoy registrada, y últimamente pasé más tiempo leyendo historias de otros autores que escribiendo yo, y me alegró mucho descubrir gente tan talentosa. Ahora me toca atreverme a mí, confieso que suelo sentirme un poco insegura de lo que escribo una vez terminado, pero ustedes juzgarán.**

******Dentro de la serie, mi corazón está con la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, pero al escribir un fic más corto se me ocurrió utilizar otros personajes. Rin me pareció interesante a pesar de que sabemos poco de ella en la historia, así que digamos que mi imaginación llenó los espacios en blanco de lo que no nos contaron.**

******En base a esto que escribí, me surgió la idea de realizar una serie de fanfics one-shot dedicados a cada personaje y en base a sus reflexiones sobre el pasado, en especial aquellos temas que no se desarrollan en la serie. Me atrae pensar qué sintieron y cómo vivieron lo que les tocó, porque considero que sus historias personales dan para mucho.**

******Pero, en fin, todo dependerá del recibimiento que tenga este fanfic y del tiempo disponible que me deje la facultad. No olviden que son mis primeros pasos, ¡sean buenos! Jeje. Me encantaría recibir y serán bienvenidos comentarios, opiniones y críticas; todo me ayudará a mejorar :)**

******¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
